


Log: Gai x Kakashi

by ghee (sabakunoghee), honeyf



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Female Hatake Kakashi, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, M/M, Oiroke no Jutsu | Sexy no Jutsu, Slightly Rock Lee/Gaara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabakunoghee/pseuds/ghee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyf/pseuds/honeyf
Summary: Link info:here





	1. Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghee (sabakunoghee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabakunoghee/gifts).



AN: Pose tracing from [here](https://www.facebook.com/BlackWhiskeyY/photos/a.1552413991645374/2207791669440933/?type=3&theater). (without ask permission, I'm sorry) Just for fun, coz I love it.


	2. Crossdress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link info: [here](https://thehoneyf.wordpress.com/portfolio/%E3%83%AA%E3%83%BC%E6%88%91-%E3%82%AC%E3%82%A4%E3%82%AB%E3%82%AB/)


	3. Happy GaiKaka

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tracing from [here](https://www.instagram.com/jerf.k/)


	4. The Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue by Ghee

  


  


  


Bonus: Unmask Kakashi

 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Pose ref/tracing](https://id.pinterest.com/honeyflys/credit/)


	5. Oiroke no Jutsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What If Oiroke no Jutsu Goes Too Far?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Pose ref/tracing](https://id.pinterest.com/honeyflys/credit/)


	6. Konoha Shinden

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Pose ref/tracing](https://id.pinterest.com/honeyflys/credit/)


End file.
